


all nighters

by angelofeden



Series: me projecting onto tommy [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: :) i am once again projecting into toms.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: me projecting onto tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	all nighters

* * *

**TOMMY GRITTED** his teeth hearing the cheers downstairs where the rest of his 'family' cheered when they got the news that wilbur was at the top 10 of his class. but what about tommy? tommy the one who had gotten 1st place in the whole school. NOTHING! after months and months of only sleeping for a few hours and pulling multiple all nighters just to get to the top. 

all he had gotten was just some good jobs before phil redirected his attention to techno and wilbur!

he was shaking with pain and rage as he kept hearing the cheers downstairs. his phone lit up with a notification from tubbo grabbing it he read the text.

_bee❤🐝_

_congratulatons tommy :DDD im so happy for u :))))_

the text had put a smile on his face opening their chat he texted back _can we call?_ he waited for a few moments when the message finally had been read tubbo called him.

_hey toms!_

hey bee

tommy put tubbo on speaker and put him on the bed unknowingly putting it at the highest volume. which was heard through the house as the cheers had stopped hearing the words. 

_congrats tommy!! i just knew your hard work would pay off!_

tommy smiled i could have never done it without u tubs tubbo giggled _still you should take better care of yourself all those all nighters you did just to get top 1 in the whole school! im pretty sure purps a bit pissed at you for taking his spot but he says congrats!_

he better be! i pulled all those all nighters for a reason! tommy forced a laugh out thankfully tubbo didn't catch it. then tommy finally noticed the lack of sound from downstairs, tubs im gonna call you back later k? tommy said moving to the door _mkay toms, just remember to sleep and take care of yourself._ and with those final words the call ended. opening the door he noticed his 'family' at the door looking up at him with guilty ( or in technos case glaring at him ) looks.

tommy slammed his door shut and locked it hearing phil say 'toms! open the door!' he ignored them moving his dresser to the door successfully blocking it.

he curled up on the bed with his headphones on to ignore the banging and shouts, music at the highest volume, he was lulled to sleep moments later.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this in school. forgive me if its bad ( who am i kidding everything i write is bad )


End file.
